Une petite dose de magie et un soupçon d'amour
by KazukiTemura
Summary: Voici comment, la génialissime, surprenante et magnifique amie qu'est Lydia a changé la vie de Stiles grâce à une liste de cadeaux. Et comment Stiles a accepté le fait que ses amis soit tous des pervers grâce à un loup garou plus que grognon.


Voici une toute nouvelle fanfic. Toujours sur du Sterek. J'adore ce ship. Mais bon. Je veux simplement préciser que je ne vais pas avoir de moment précis pour publier la suite (qui est déjà en cours d'écriture), je vais publier seulement quand chacun des chapitres va être terminé, et cela prendre le temps qu'il faudra.

Rating : M (en prévention, car me connaissant ça pourrait finir n'importe comment.)

Note: J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic pendant les vacances de noel, donc ça va commencer pendant ce temps là, mais ça risque de finir plus loin dans l'année d'après. Si vous ne comprenez pas c'est pas grave, ça va s'éclaircir au fil des chapitres.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

KazukiTemura

* * *

 **11 Décembre 2016 – Centre d'achat de Beacon Hills**

 **11h26 de l'avant-midi**

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que je tournais en rond à travers les magasins. J'avais – j'étais censé - avoir rendez-vous avec Lydia, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer, alors je m'étais promené tout seul. Avec beaucoup d'argent sur moi, car j'avais prévu beaucoup de choses. Et moi étant moi, j'adorais gaspiller de l'argent, même dans les choses les plus inutiles. (Auteure; La dernière fois, il avait acheté plein de petit soldat de plomb. Pour se faire son armée personnelle, qu'il avait dit. Mais, mettons qu'il a abandonné au bout de deux semaines. Pour commencer à acheter des figurines Bisounours.)

Mais comme c'était bientôt le temps des fêtes, je réservais mes économies pour acheter des cadeaux pour les membres de la meute. Et justement, c'était ce que j'étais censé faire aujourd'hui. Avec Lydia. Alors je n'avais encore rien acheté, attendant l'arrivée de la Diva. Ce qui tenait du miracle lorsqu'on me connaissait un minimum, moi et mon pouvoir de dilapidation. ( **Auteure : Sauf quand il s'agit de mettre un peu d'argent sur sa voiture. Dans ces moment-là, il est aux abonnés absents.**

 **Roscoe : Mais heu, je suis en pleine forme moi. Stiles m'aime et prend soin de moi!**

 **Auteure : J'ai jamais dit le contraire, tout ce que je dis c'est que le scotch ça ne tient pas indéfiniment non plus.**

 **Roscoe : …...Aucun commentaire.)**

Voyant soudainement un petit café quelques mètres plus loin, je traversai le couloir pour arriver devant l'une des caisses du commerce. Et voilà, la retenu que j'avais réussi à avoir sur mon argent venait de partir en fumée. Mais que ne ferais-je pas pour une bonne dose de caféine un dimanche matin? «Un double expresso, s'il vous plait. Demandais-je au jeune caissier. Avec un petit pain au chocolat.» Hmmm! Qu'est-ce que j'adorais le café. Surtout quand j'oubliais de prendre mon Adderall le matin. Je n'eus à attendre que 2 petites minutes avant que je ne reçoive ma commande.

Tandis que je mordais avec délice dans ma pâtisserie, je jetai un énième regard sur ma montre. Avant de me rappeler qu'elle n'était plus sur mon poignet droit. Je relevai alors la manche gauche de mon sweat-shirt, après avoir déposé mon gobelet de café sur le comptoir du restaurant, et je regardai l'heure qu'indiquait le cadran. 11h30. **(Soupir)** Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, que fais-tu?

 **(Ding!)**

Coïncidence ou destin? Car comme le dit le proverbe : quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. En croquant de nouveau dans ma viennoiserie, je pris mon téléphone et je vérifiai mes messages.

 **De :** _La Diva (Alias Lydia Martin)_

 **À :** _Batman (Alias Stiles Stilinski)_

 _Je suis désolé Stiles, mais j'avais_ _complètement_ _oublié que j'avais prévu de sortir avec Parrish. Alors, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un de_ _spécial_ _pour magasiner avec toi. Il aura la liste de Noel avec lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Amuse-toi bien (dans tous les sens du terme)! XXX_

Je cessai immédiatement de mâcher, étant complètement bouche bée face à ce retournement de situation. Oh non! Non, non, non, non, non. Ce n'est pas vrai? C'est impossible!*1 Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça? Moi, son meilleur ami? Comment avait-elle pu se désister et envoyer ce…lui… Cette personne! Je sentis mes poumons se serrer dans ma poitrine et mon cœur carrément arrêter de fonctionner. Merde, j'étais en train de faire une crise de panique. En plein milieu d'un centre commercial. Exactement ce qu'il me manquait pour faire de cette sortie les meilleurs courses de noël de toute ma vie (Auteure : Tout cela dit sans aucun sarcasme…).

J'abandonnai mon gobelet de café encore plein, avant de foncer directement dans les toilettes pour homme les plus proches. Heureusement, celle-ci était vide. Lorsque j'eus refermé la porte derrière moi, je m'approchai de l'évier et je fis couler de l'eau froide aux creux de mes paumes. Je fis doucement couler le liquide le long de mon visage en sueur, avant d'en boire une gorgée. Lorsque ma tête sembla un peu moins lourde, je fermai les yeux avant d'appuyer mon visage contre le miroir frais. Je pris de grandes inspirations pour faire ralentir mon rythme cardiaque. Au bout de quelques minutes, la crise fut passée, et je pus de nouveau réfléchir presque calmement à la exactement l'analyse que mon cerveau était en train de faire :

Lydia = Posage de lapin

Posage de lapin = Tout seul pour faire du shopping

Tout seul pour faire du shopping = Lydia envoi la seule personne que je n'ai pas envie de voir (excepté Jackson)

Lydia envoi quelqu'un = Derek

Derek = Problème

Problème = Je suis amoureux de Derek

Je suis amoureux de Derek = Derek ne doit pas le savoir (sous aucun prétexte)

Derek ne doit pas le savoir = Solution

Solution = Le faire chier le plus possible jusqu'à ce qu'il parte

Le faire chier = Faire comme d'habitude

Et oui, il avait fallu une longue réflexion juste pour arriver à ce résultat. Mais faire comme d'habitude était bien plus compliqué depuis que j'avais pris conscience des sentiments que j'avais pour l'alpha. Ou de mes désirs envers son corps. Mes très nombreux désirs. Ce qui était en fait la partie la plus difficile à cacher. Car depuis quelques temps (en fait depuis leur première rencontre) la simple vue du cul de Derek, même couvert par un jean, suffisait à me donner une solide érection. Alors, je tentais le plus possible de ne pas me trouver en présence du loup-garou. Même si faisant tout les deux partie de la même meute, ne pas se croiser relevait du domaine de l'impossible. Mais j'avais réussi. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas croisé le loup grincheux. Ce que je ne comprenais pas par contre, c'était pourquoi on ne m'avait toujours pas invité à rejoindre l'escouade Mission Impossible, je suis un génie, et ce fait d'arme (éviter Derek) méritait une médaille. Mais en vrai, l'éviter n'avait fait que rendre plus difficile la mission «Agir-comme-si-le-cul-de-Derek-Hale-n'était-pas-magnifique».

Mais bon, me dis-je en me redressant, ce ne sera qu'une nouvelle mission pour l'agent Stilinski. Je me fis un grand sourire encourageant à moi-même dans la glace, et à l'aide de la manche de mon sweatshirt, j'essuyai mon visage. Dès que plus aucune trace d'eau ne fut visible, je pris une grande inspiration, ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et je retournai prendre mon café.

* * *

À mon retour au comptoir du restaurant, mon gobelet et mon petit pain au chocolat était toujours à la même place et ne semblait pas avoir été touché. Après avoir pris quelques laits à mettre dans son café, je pris mes achats en main avant d'aller m'asseoir à une des petites tables avoisinant le Café/Bistro. Et comme par hasard (Auteure : en fait il n'y a aucun hasard là-dedans, c'est moi qi ais tout écris.), 5 minutes plus tard, la chaise devant moi fut soudainement occupé. Par un Derek qui semblait encore plus grognon que d'habitude. Tellement grincheux, que ses sourcils ne formaient maintenant plus qu'une unique ligne broussailleuse au dessus de ses yeux. Et bien sûr, il fallait absolument qu'il me fixe de ses magnifiques yeux gris-vert tout en croisant ses bras musclés sur son torse, tout aussi appétissant. Mais comme je l'avais prévu initialement, je ne ferais rien qui sortirait de l'ordinaire.

.

.

.

.

Ouais, bon, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité mais je ferai ce que je faisais d'habitude en présence du loup-garou. Des conneries. Alors lorsque je sentis que les yeux de Derek ne me lâcherais pas de sitôt, je lui accordai un bref regard avant de retourner au mot croisé que je venais juste de commencer dans le journal. Il l'avait trouvé sur la table voisine avant que l'autre homme n'arrive. Lorsque j'entendis un léger grognement sortir de la bouche de mon vis-à-vis, je me décidai finalement à relever la tête.

«Hey Sourwolf, demandai-je, si je te dis « mot de douze lettres désignant le père noël», à quoi ça te fait penser?»

Je posai cette question tout en prenant un gorgé de café tiède. Mais Derek ne répondit que par un grognement. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà (Auteure : Dans les mesures humainement possible. Même les loups garous ne peuvent pas amener leurs sourcils au niveau de leur menton…)

«Je suis désolé Sourwolf, mais «Greuh» ne fait que 5 lettres.»

Et à l'aide de mon stylo, j'inscrivis «Saint-Nicolas» dans les petites cases appropriées. Lorsque j'eus fini d'inscrire toutes les petites lettres, je fis un grand sourire, le genre de sourire qui te mange les joues, parce que je venais de remarquai le léger, très léger, rictus amusé du loup garou. Tout en refermant le journal, décidant que j'avais assez fait patienter l'autre homme, je tendis ma main vers l'autre côté de la table, paume vers le ciel. Le barbu fixa ma main, perplexe.

«La liste» mimais-je avec les lèvres en faisant remuer mes doigts vers lui.

Et le loup de naissance sembla comprendre. Comme pour le prouver, il sortit une feuille de papier plié de la poche intérieure droite de sa veste en cuir. Quand celle-ci se retrouva dans ma main tendue, je la trouvai étrangement chaude. Comme si elle avait été collé à un… Loup garou. Lorsque je pris conscience que le papier était encore imprégné de la chaleur corporelle du loup, je refermai violemment le poing dessus et je l'approchai de mon visage. Sans remarquer le regard tendre de mon vis-à-vis, je me mis à lire la lettre avec frénésie.

 _ **Liste non-exhaustive de cadeau pour la meute (faite par Lydia) :**_

 _ **Pour Isaac, achète 2 boîtes de condoms XL goût réglisse. Il y a une boutique spécialisée pour ce genre de truc au 6**_ _ **e**_ _ **étage.**_

D'aaaacccooorrrddd… Ça commence bien.

 _ **Dans la même boutique, va au comptoir prendre des sous-vêtements comestibles pour Allison. T'inquiète, j'en ai déjà réservé à ton nom Stiles. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à la vendeuse, je la connais bien, et ensuite payer.**_

Cool, maintenant j'aurais encore plus l'air d'un pervers.

 _ **En fait, tu vas pouvoir trouver tous les cadeaux dans la même boutique, «Wonderland». Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment elle est au 6**_ _ **e**_ _ **étage. Tu ne pourras pas la manquer, l'enseigne est gigantesque. Bon, continuons :**_

 _ **Pour Peter, prend la trilogie des «Fifty Shades of Grey». Et pour ton information, c'est lui-même qui me l'a demandé. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut expérimenter de nouvelles choses avec Chris. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas mon problème.**_

«Pfffffff» je tentai de retenir un rire en tendant la liste à Derek. Lorsque le loup l'eu en main, je pointai la phrase concernant son oncle. Et quand ses sourcils se soulevèrent de surprise, je ne pus me retenir et j'explosai de rire, attirant les regards des passants qui se promenaient à proximité. Mon fou rire dura au moins une bonne minute avant que le regard incendiaire du loup ne me calme.

«Aller Sourwolf, dis-je en reprenant la feuille de papier, ne soit pas rabat-joie. Chacun peut aimer faire ce qu'il veut. Et si Peter veut essayer de nouvelles choses avec son mari, il en a parfaitement le droit.» Après avoir dit cela, je mordis avec appétit dans ma viennoiserie avant de mâcher avec application.

«Pu a abhoment ren a dir 'u a pein 'e oman éotic dans 'a biotèque.» (Puis, tu n'as absolument rien à dire, tu as plein de roman érotique dans ta bibliothèque.) Après avoir fini de mâcher, je fixai le loup avec un petit sourire moqueur. En réponse, Derek sorti ses griffes et agrippa fortement ma nuque jusqu'à ce que nos deux visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

«Tu en parle à quelqu'un, grogna-t-il, et demain tu retrouveras Roscoe (vous savez, la jeep de Stiles…) au fond d'un lac.» À la suite de ses menaces, il reprit sa position initiale, à savoir, bras croisé sur le torse et sourcils froncés. De l'autre côté de la table, loin de prendre les menaces aux sérieux, je levai les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre ma lecture.

 _ **Pour Malia, prend une bouteille de lubrifiant et va ensuite de nouveau voir la vendeuse. Demande lui de te sortir le pack de menotte «Spécial M», elle va comprendre.**_

Venant de mon ex-petite amie, ce genre de truc ne m'étonnait même plus

 _ **Pour Boyd, achète la nouvelle paire de basket Nike Air en pointure 12. (Auteure : C'est moi ou ce cadeau est chiant comparé aux autres?) Encore une fois, demande à Callie.**_

Callie? C'est qui elle?

 _ **Maintenant tu te demandes surement qui est Callie.**_

Cette fille me connaît trop…

 _ **Callie est la propriétaire de «Wonderland». Et aussi la vendeuse…. Et la caissière. En gros, elle s'occupe de tout dans le magasin. C'est à elle que j'ai commandé la majorité des cadeaux. Et elle m'a beaucoup conseillée.**_

Tiens, la reine Lydia qui se fait conseiller? C'est nouveau.

 _ **Pour Erica… Pour Erica tu as simplement à dire son nom à Callie, et elle comprendra.**_

Si Lydia elle-même n'ose pas dire ce qu'elle lui a commandé, c'est que ça doit être un truc foireux. À coup sûr.

 _ **Pour Scott, tu lui prends le manuel dont on avait parlé, «Médecine Vétérinaire Pour Les Nuls».**_

 _ **Pour moi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je me suis déjà payé quelque chose.**_

 _ **Finalement, pour Derek. Sers-toi de ton esprit d'hyperactif, tu finiras bien par trouver le cadeau parfait dans la boutique.**_

 _ **Bon magasinage, et j'espère que si j'entre dans ta chambre demain matin, je trouve un superbe loup garou dans ton lit.**_

 _ **Avec tout mon amour,**_

 _ **Lydia XXX**_

C'est sûr, cette fille est folle. Je m'étais ouvert à elle sur mes sentiments et sur le fait que je ne voulais pas que Derek soit au courant (parce qu'il m'éventrerait à coup de dent). Et la seule chose qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est d'essayer de le mettre dans mon lit.

«Putain Lydia» grommelais-je en me massant les tempes. Tout en soupirant, je relevai les yeux vers l'homme assis devant moi. «Sérieusement Derek, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je suis ami avec cette cinglée.»

«Moi je comprends» répondit le loup en roulant des yeux, comme si c'était une évidence « Vous êtes aussi débile l'un que l'autre, c'est pour ça.»

«Wah! La gentillesse tu connais pas?» L'alpha roula une nouvelle fois des yeux.

«Bon» dis-je en me levant soudainement de ma chaise, «Il est temps d'aller dépenser.»

Et tout en jetant ma tasse de café vide et l'emballage de ma chocolatine dans la poubelle la plus proche, je donnai un léger coup de pied dans les pattes de la chaise de Derek.

«Aller Sourwolf, tu n'aimes pas faire les magasins?»

* * *

«Han, putain! Il fallait absolument que ça soit aujourd'hui que les ascenseurs tombes en panne?»

Je montai les dernières marches et j'arrivai finalement au 6e étage. Arrivé en haut, je pris appuis sur la rampe d'escalier et je fis une petite pause pour reprendre ma respiration. Je venais tout juste de monter les escaliers interminables jusqu'au 6e étage, et j'étais totalement en nage. Mon sweat à capuche avait depuis longtemps foutu le camp et je me retrouvais maintenant en t-shirt Star Wars à manche courte. Je tournai la tête vers mon compagnon de marche et, oh surprise, celui-ci était frais comme la putain de rosée du matin. Il n'était même pas un tout petit peu essoufflé, et il portait encore fièrement sa veste en cuire fétiche. Quel monde injuste! Le loup garou pouvait facilement monter un building entier sans être le moins du monde fatigué. Et moi, pauvre petit humain que j'étais, je ne pouvais faire la même chose sans être totalement mort. **(Soupir)** Je regardai une dernière fois le corps parfait du loup avant de me mettre à la recherche de la boutique où nous voulions aller.

Pour finalement la trouver sans trop de difficulté. Car qui pourrait ne pas voir leur enseigne? Le magasin se trouvait juste à leur gauche et l'enseigne était si voyante que je ne comprenais presque pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué du rez-de-chaussée. Mais, il fallait avouer qu'en même temps, elle était super cool. Je me retournai une nouvelle fois vers Derek.

«Aller viens Sourwolf, il est temps d'entrer dans l'antre du loup.»

Le mauvais (très très mauvais jeu de mot) fit tiquer l'alpha, et Derek me fusilla du regard.

«Laisse tomber ta tête des mauvais jours avec moi mon louloup. Oh zut, désolé, c'est ta tête au naturel.»

Le loup garou grogna vers moi en sortant les crocs.

«Ferme là un peu tu veux? Et avance.»

Tout en disant ça, il me donna une légère poussé sur l'épaule, me faisant faire quelques pas en avant. Soupirant face à son immaturité (Auteure : oui, Derek est immature….. À sa façon. Et je dois avouer que Stiles qui dit ça, c'est totalement n'importe quoi.), je pénétrai dans le magasin. Avant de m'arrêter net en entendant un bruit inquiétant de grésillement derrière moi. Je me retournai brusquement face au loup. Qui semblait bloqué à l'entrée de la boutique par un mur invisible. Merde, du sor…

«Du sorbier.»

Je me retournai de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci vers l'intérieur du commerce, où une jeune femme, environ du même âge que moi, se tenait un petit sourire joyeux sur la bouche. Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté, demandant implicitement l'identité de l'inconnue. Celle-ci sembla comprendre, et elle tendit la main vers moi.

«Enchanté Stiles» je fus surpris qu'elle connaisse mon nom « Je m'appelle Callie, je suis la propriétaire de «Wonderland».»

Je serrai sa main.

«Stiles Stilinski, mais je pense que tu devais le savoir» dis-je pince sans rire. « Mais bon, pourrait tu nous expliquer à propos du sorbier, s'il te plait?»

«Bien sûr.» dit Callie en ramenant une courte mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille «C'est très simple, le plancher au complet est fait de sorbier, pour être sûr qu'aucune créature surnaturelle n'entre dans mon magasin et vienne foutre le bordel.»

«Tu es une sorcière. » dit alors Derek en donnant un léger coup de poing dans la barrière magique.

«Exactement. Et je tiens cette boutique spécialisé pour les créatures surnaturelle pour aider mon père. Mais,» ajoute-t-elle en voyant le regard dubitatif du loup «je ne veux pas nécessairement que ce soit elles qui entre dans ma boutique. Je pense que vous êtes capable de vous débrouiller pour envoyer quelqu'un chercher ce dont vous avez besoin à votre place.»

«D'accord» dis-je en opinant de la tête, «mais tu m'as intrigué. C'est qui ton père?»

«Quoi?» répondit-elle surprise «Il ne vous l'a pas dit?»

J'entendis Derek renifler avant d'émettre un grognement surpris.

«Tu es la fille de Deaton.»

«Whah!» la jeune femme regarda Derek «Je t'aime bien toi, tu devines tout sans que j'ai besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. C'est un don précieux mec.»

«Mais» dis-je avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher (pouvoir d'hyperactif, activé) «Pourtant tu ne lui ressemble vraiment pas.»

Elle soupira.

«Tu te demandes ça parce que j'ai la peau blanche, hein? Le truc, c'est que je tiens tout de ma mère. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleu, je suis blonde aux yeux bleu. Ça arrive parfois que le bébé tienne plus d'un parent en particulier. Mais ce n'est pas ça le sujet.»

Elle se retourna vers le fond du magasin en me faisant signe de la suivre, nous tournants le dos, à Derek et moi. Je me tournai vers le loup.

«Attend moi ici, je reviens avec les achats dans quelques minutes.» Et je le plantai là. Entendant un grognement mécontent, je souris en suivant la jeune femme vers le comptoir, où elle s'installa à la caisse.

«Bon» commença-t-elle en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt « que puis-je faire pour toi Stiles?»

Beaucoup de choses en fait.

«Ben, je suis venu chercher les trucs que mon amie Lydia t'a commandé.»

«D'accord, tu as une liste?»

«Ouais, deux seconde.»

Je pris la feuille de papier de ma poche de jean et la lui tendis. Callie pris le temps de la lire. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle releva la tête vers moi en souriant et le regard pétillant de malice.

«Je vais te chercher ça.» Et sans un mot de plus elle tourna les talons vers l'arrière-boutique.

Et lorsqu'elle ne fut plus visible, je pris le temps d'examiner le magasin. À première vue, celui-ci semblait tout à fait normal. Mais lorsque je me penchai pour observer les fournitures présentes derrière le comptoir, je me rendis compte que la boutique était vraiment spéciale.

Plusieurs dizaines de pot remplis de poudre de différentes teintes, allant du blanc au bleu électrique, étaient alignés sur un présentoir. Et énormément de sortes de plantes aux couleurs vives poussait dans des pots, par-ci par-là. Dans l'ensemble, la pièce était loufoque tout en étant chaleureuse.

Je m'approchai alors d'une fleur aux pétales d'un rose saisissant. De légers parfums de cannelle et de vanille parvinrent à mes narines lorsque je fus tout proche. Et alors que mes doigts allaient effleurer une des petites corolles, un faible scintillement à ma gauche attira mon regard. Je me dirigeai instantanément vers lui.

Abandonné sur une vitrine en verre, un petit médaillon qui semblait être fait de cristal reflétait de légers rayons de soleil qui filtrait à travers la devanture du magasin. En son centre, un discret triskel en pierre sombre semblait figé dans le verre. Je tendis lentement la main avant de le prendre délicatement dans ma paume, ressentant immédiatement une douce chaleur s'infiltrer dans mon cœur. Je passai doucement mon pouce sur la surface polie tandis qu'un nouveau rai de lumière le faisait scintiller de mille feu. J'entendis la mince chaîne du médaillon cliqueter lorsque je l'approchai de mon visage. J'inspectai de nouveau minutieusement la pierre lorsque…

«Stiles!»

Callie apparut directement devant moi les bras chargés d'objet en tout genre, me faisant sursauter.

«Tu fais quoi?» me demanda-t-elle en déposant ce qu'elle tenait sur le comptoir juste derrière elle.

Quand ses yeux revinrent vers moi, elle avisa le collier que je tenais toujours fermement dans ma main. Et ses yeux étincelèrent de malice.

«Alors» commença-t-elle «comme ça tu as trouvé le médaillon _Seelenfreund*.»_

«Le quoi?» répondis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

«Le médaillon _Seelenfreund._ Un charme qui fait en sorte que…» Elle s'arrêta avant d'avoir fini sa phrase.

Elle fixait intensément le pendentif. Elle tendit la main comme pour le prendre, mais je reculai précipitamment en le serrant fermement contre moi, ayant une sorte d'instinct me dictant de ne pas m'en séparer. Me voyant faire, Callie parut surprise.

«Tout doux Stiles, je ne voulais que regarder le symbole.» Elle me dit ça en faisant deux petits pas vers moi. «Je veux simplement vérifier quelque chose, est-ce que je peux?»

Je hochai simplement de la tête et je décroisai difficilement mes doigts, pour faire apparaître le médaillon. Elle approcha son visage pour mieux voir, et lorsqu'elle vue le triskel, elle parut pensive. Elle se frotta le menton, un peu comme les vieux sages, mais sans la barbe. Puis elle claqua soudainement des doigts, comme si elle venait de trouver l'idée du siècle. Mais le claquement résonna dans toute la salle, et le son se réverbéra sur les murs, et plus il frappait d'obstacle et plus le bruit était fort. Mais au bout d'une minute, il ne resta du claquement qu'un simple bourdonnement continu. Je me tournai vers Callie.

«Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?»

«Ça, mon pote, c'était un sort de silence. Et maintenant que le petit loup ne peut plus nous entendre, tu vas tout me raconter à propos de votre relation.»

* * *

*Seelenfreund signifie âme-sœur en allemand.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu! On se revoit le plus rapidement possible pour la suite!

KazukiTemura


End file.
